1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inter-body device for intervertebral disc replacement or inter-body spinal fusion and more specifically to a system including a device for disc replacement or an inter-body device for spinal fusion and an insertion system and method for placing the aforementioned devices in an intervertebral space utilizing a plurality of surgical approaches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The normal human spine is comprised of seven cervical, twelve thoracic, and five lumbar vertebrae. Intervertebral discs are interposed between adjacent vertebrae with the exception of the first two cervical vertebrae. The spinal vertebrae are supported by ligaments, tendons and muscles which allow movement such as flexion, extension, lateral bending and rotation.
Motion between vertebrae occurs through the relative motion of the disc and two facet joints. The disc lies in the front or anterior portion of the spine. The facet joints lie laterally on either side of the posterior portion of the spine. The basic shape of a human intervertebral disc is oval, having a depression in a longitudinal side thereof to form a kidney bean shape.
The spine is a flexible structure that is capable of great curvature and twist in a plurality of directions. However, developmental or genetic irregularities, trauma, chronic stress and degeneration due to wear may result in the need for surgical intervention to effect repair. In cases of degeneration (or injury and disease) it may be necessary or desirable to remove a disc that is no longer performing the function of separation between adjacent vertebrae. This is particularly desirable in cases of degeneration or herniation, which often result in chronic and debilitating back pain.
A damaged disc may be replaced with a prosthetic disc that is intended to be functionally identical to the natural disc. Some prior art replacement discs are shaped to approximate the shape of the natural disc that is being replaced, and further are comprised of a flexible material having a shape memory such that the disc may be deformed for insertion through a small area in the spine, then expand to its normal shape once insertion is completed. One of the major difficulties with many prior art discs is that they are most easily inserted utilizing an anterior surgical insertion due to the structure of the spine and arrangement of nerves proximate the spine. The anterior surgical approach to disc replacement is, however, quite invasive.
Furthermore, many prior art disc replacements are complex devices made of a combination of materials and are also bulky and difficult to place properly between adjacent vertebrae. The implantation of these prior art devices requires invasive surgery for proper placement. Additionally, some disc replacements utilize materials such as hydrogels to simulate the gelatinous texture of the natural disc nucleus. However, these materials tend to be easily damaged during implantation and also tend to migrate into undesired areas of the body.
A number of prior art inter-body devices to effect the fusion of adjacent vertebrae to each other are also employed to alleviate the pain and discomfort caused by disc degeneration. Implantation of these prior art devices is typically quite unwieldy and invasive due primarily to their complex structure and the complex geometry of the human spine.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inter-body disc device or a disc replacement device and an implantation system for inserting the inter-body fusion or disc replacement device that are robust and surgically minimally invasive for the efficacious replacement of damaged or degenerated intervertebral discs.